


Knights of the sewing circle

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elyan's Hoodie (Merlin), Elyan's lucky Gwen loves her idiot brother, Everyone being a little shit, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, i need a tag for when it's almost crack but also definitely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: Everyone keeps stealing Elyan's hoodie. And really, what is Camelot's pettiest knight supposed to do?He's not Gwen's brother for nothing
Relationships: Elyan & Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Elyan & Lancelot (Merlin), Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Knights of the sewing circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Sharing clothes'

As with so many things that happen in Camelot, it’s all Gwaine’s fault.

A lot of stories seem to start that way.

Not even a day into knowing him the clamouring starts: "Elyan, can I try on your hoodie?"

" _NO!_ "

Not even a week into them being knights he succeeds in stealing it.

The castle is treated to the spectacle of Elyan chasing a be-hoodied Gwaine all over the premises, Gwaine laughing maniacally and Elyan bellowing all manner of un-knightly profanity after him.

When Elyan does not prevail (Gwaine’s legs are longer than his), he retaliates by stealing Gwaine’s favourite (sluttiest) shirt. When Percival sees him in it he can't form a sentence for five minutes afterwards, for some reason.

Anyway, after Percival manages to catch their best friend and facilitate the hostage exchange Elyan thinks that will be the end of it.

Oh no.

………………………

“Lancelot, is that my hoodie?”

Lancelot goes faintly pink and starts mumbling something about a mistake as he tugs the offending garment off.

Elyan watches, utterly unimpressed. Lance might have Leon duped (for now) with the whole ‘sensible’ act, but Elyan’s no fool.

“Merlin dared you, didn’t he,” he says.

Lancelot’s eyes widen and he starts muttering faster, holding out the hoodie like a plea. Elyan sighs and takes it before spinning on his heel and going to find Merlin.

………………………

Merlin’s eyes widen innocently and he insists he would never _dream_ of doing such a thing, let alone put Lancelot up to it, but the corners of his mouth twitch.

Sure enough, a week later Elyan’s hoodie goes missing again.

Elyan tracks the suspect to the king’s bedroom where he is supposed to be scrubbing the floor, but there he stops.

The culprit is snuggled up fast asleep in the middle of Arthur’s bed, wearing Elyan’s hoodie with the hood pulled up, looking more relaxed and comfortable than he’s ever seen him.

And really, Elyan’s not a monster, so he just lets him be and tries to keep Arthur away from his room for a few hours.

………………………

He knows what he’s going to find as soon as he enters the armoury and Gwaine elbows past him, sniggering.

And sure enough Percival stands at the far end, leaning on a rack of weapons with his chin resting on his folded arms, smirking at him and very obviously wearing Elyan’s hoodie.

And here’s the thing. Elyan knows he heard about the Merlin incident from Lancelot and is just trying to mess with him.

But for some reason Percival’s attempts to annoy him never work as well as Gwaine’s do.

Exhibit A: Elyan is now grinning fondly as he heads towards him, ducking between the racks of weapons.

 _How did you get it over your shoulders?_ he means to ask, but then he reaches the row Percival’s standing in and all rational thought abandons him as he sees that, on Percival, his hoodie cuts off just under his ribs to expose his abs.

And really, Elyan’s only human.

“You know what we can share it," he says in a strangled voice.

………………………

But really it is becoming a problem. When Elyan sees _Arthur_ eyeing his his favourite garment he knows he has to act.

"Gwennn, everyone's trying to steal my hoodie," he does _not_ whinge even though he is a younger sibling and it would be his right.

Gwen raises her eyebrows at him, unimpressed. "Well, it is a nice hoodie."

"Of course it is, you made it!" He attempts a winning smile.

She glares. “I am not making them all one!"

"Obviously not!" he hurries to say. "But..." he looks at her hopefully, engaging puppy dog eyes- "You could teach them.”

Gwen looks at him, and sighs.

………………………

Two nights later they assemble in Arthur’s chambers (they’re the biggest).

Elyan wears his hoodie and sits on Percival's lap, radiating smugness. Leon looks resigned (as if he wouldn’t steal Elyan’s hoodie if he had an interest in midriff-baring fashion), Lancelot interested, Percival enthusiastic and Gwaine over the moon.

All except Elyan (he learned when he was ten) have a length of material, a spool of thread and a needle.

A muffled commotion begins outside. Gwen tries to hold back a laugh.

The door flies open, and a grinning Merlin tows in Arthur himself, who is bright red and muttering ‘this is ridiculous’.

Elyan regards him with no mercy. He saw him.

Arthur’s eyes go all gooey when he sees Gwen (yeuch) and he plasters on a smile (“Hello, Guinevere!”) which she returns fondly as she watches Merlin manhandle her future husband into a chair and take his own, then she clears her throat.

“First things first,” she begins. “Threading the needle...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
